Explain (A Jess and Darcy Story)
by Pimone
Summary: This story is about Jess and Darcy's relationship and how Jonas gets in the middle of it. Please review. I do not own the books or the characters.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**Jess's POV**

It was a party. I was supposed to have fun, right? It was the last day of junior year and I needed to unwind. What with all of the college application stress, making sure that my extracurriculars were up to par, and wedging time into my schedule for video chats with Darcy. He is coming back from Dartmouth this summer and staying with his family for all 3 months of summer. I am beyond ecstatic to see him. But right now I just need to relax and enjoy the party happening around me. Darcy may not be here but Emma was. I spot her across the room and make a beeline towards her.

"I was wondering where you disappeared to," she says nonchalantly.

"Just trying to clear my head," I reply.

"Dartmouth would be stupid not to accept you," she says. She knows that I am anxious about getting into Dartmouth and that I applied for 3 reasons:

Darcy goes there, and we would be going to college in the same place for two years. That is, if I get accepted.

I really liked the campus and feel at home there, especially with Darcy around.

Darcy.

"Hopefully," I say solemnly. I take a sip of the beer from the red plastic cup. It tastes odd, not like any other drink I have tasted before. Emma suddenly realizes that its not iced tea that her best friend is drinking.

"Why are you drinking beer?!" she yells over the incessant thumping of music.

"I'm just trying to unwind a bit. This is my first and last," I reassure her.

"Sure," she says as she takes the red plastic cup from my hand and places it down on the glass coffee table.

As she looks up from the coffee table she stops in her tracks. She wrinkles her nose as if she smelled something rotten.

"What? What's wrong?" I ask. She just nods slightly to something behind me.

I turn around and see Jonas, our farmhand's younger brother. Who is, quite honestly, a good looking and smart guy, but I would never go for him. _Why is he here in Concord?_

I quickly turn around to avoid catching his gaze. I remind myself that I have a boyfriend, the sweetest one, who I didn't even tell about what happened at the lodge with him. It's not like anything _happened _happened. He was just flirting with me, and it was harmless. And me, with a broken leg and not able to join in any of the fun things everyone else was doing, flirted a bit too. Not because I liked him - not _too_ much - but because he was the only one that I had to talk to. Still, I was afraid that Darcy wouldn't see it the same way. I thought, why bring it up? Darcy and I were happy. I did not tell him and I do not plan on ever telling him. Jonas is just Jonas, and flirting is just flirting. I did nothing wrong, or so I have told myself.

Completely lost in my reasoning for technically lying to my boyfriend, I didn't even notice Emma having a spasm in her face trying to warn me that Jonas was coming over. Next thing I know he's standing next to me.

"Hey Jonas!" I say, trying to sound enthusiastic, instead sounding drunk. Am I drunk? I look down at my hand and find that a cup has made its way back into my fingers - an empty cup.

"How have you been?" he yells back eagerly.

"Good. What are you doing here in Concord?" I have to scream over the Muse song blasting all over the house.

"Josh wanted me to come and stay with him for a while," he states. "Afterwards he wants me to get a job and get enough money for my college fund."

"Oh." I try to change the subject - anything besides college tuition. "So, how do you like the party?"

He shrugs. "There's drinks, at least."

Emma stares him down, her dark eyes daring him to offer me another beer. He does just that, and I accept. Maybe if I drink enough, I can pretend that Darcy is with me instead of Jonas.

Emma squeezes my hand and tells me she's going to find a bathroom.

"Please don't leave me with him," I murmur to her. Jonas catches my eye from across the room at the beer cooler and grins. I half-grin back.

"Just don't have another beer, ok? I'll be right back."

"Fine."

Emma elbows her way into the mass of sweaty bodies and disappears.

**Jonas's POV**

I'm in a room surrounded with people but all I see is her beautiful blond hair. I see her quickly turn around and notice me, but she turns around again to face her friend - Emma? I can't tell if Jess is excited to see me. I know she felt something for me at one point, but she had Darcy Hawthorne. Bummer, she is really beautiful, especially with her shining blue eyes and silky hair.

I try to make small talk, but something else seems to be on her mind. Probably her boyfriend. I wish it was me, but Jess probably has her pick of guys that have fallen for her. Darcy is lucky, I hope he treats her right.

Our chat lulls and Jess's gaze drifts off me. If this is what conversation is going to be like between me and her, I'm starting to doubt I have even the tiniest shred of a chance with Jess Delaney.

I lean in closer to her so that I don't have to burst a lung yelling over the clamor. "Are you alright?"

Jess fiddles with the end of her blonde braid. "I've been better. Stressed, is all."

"Alcohol helps."

Jess tips her cup back. "Hopefully."

**Jess's POV**

The next hour - or two, or three, who knows? - its all a blur. A knot twists itself in my stomach, head spinning like a carousel. I sit up, slide my shoes on and trudge downstairs where the music is still pounding at full volume.

_Emma, where are you?_ She went to the bathroom, but.. When was that? Hours ago?

I slowly push myself through the crowd and find the back door. Fresh air greets me as I slip out, and I sigh. Before I think better of it, I slump onto the grass.

"Jess?"

For a moment, I panic. But the voice isn't deep enough to belong to Jonas. A hand rests on my bare shoulder.

"It's Emma, can't you tell?" Emma helps me off the ground. "God, you're wasted."

"What… a party.. Are all of them this.. bad?" I mumble.

"I'll drive you home," Emma offers, but it's more of an order than a request.

She probably hated the party more than I did. I forced her to go because I thought we could enjoy it, but Megan is in Paris designing masterpieces as we speak. Cassidy is probably sleeping, and Becca... well, who knows, but I wouldn't particularly want her company anyway. So it was just me and Emma.

Suddenly I realize: "My parents will… they won't like this."

"You can sleep over. And you're gonna need me to help you with your nasty hangover in the morning."

When we arrive at the Hawthorne's, Emma's parents are already asleep. A couple minutes after collapsing on Emma's bed, I notice someone at the foot of it. In my drunken state, I almost scream. But I see that curly hair and that height and hear his deep deep soulful voice say:

"Hey Jess. I missed you."

I suddenly get a burst of energy and leap into Darcy's arms.

"Darcy! Oh… my gosh," I say as I lift my face from his shoulder, "when did you get home?"

"Just in time to see my beautiful girlfriend," he replies mellowly.

I tilt my chin upward so that our noses graze. His lips are soft and warm, and I kiss them. His arms wrap around my waist and pull me in closer. I missed Darcy and his kisses so much. My mouth has the leftover taste of booze, but I push the thought to the back of my head. I smile at him as we separate. He smiles back at me. I look behind me, expecting Emma to be standing in the doorway looking triumphant. But she is nowhere to be found, again, giving Darcy and I some time alone. Thanks Em, I think, as if she can hear me.

Darcy sits on the bed and I lay down and place my head on his lap, getting sleepy again. We talk for a while, and the words spill out of my mouth like a steady stream. My eyes grow heavy and I drift off. All I remember is looking up into Darcy's eyes, and seeing a mixture of pain, hurt and anger. What did I say?


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Darcy's POV**

Jess is asleep. I resist the urge to punch a wall and instead concentrate on stroking her hair. It is soft and slightly damp from sweat.

She was drunk, she didn't know what she was saying. Jess wouldn't do this to me, or at least the Jess _I_ know wouldn't. Anger bubbles up inside of me. If I'm being honest, most of the anger is not for Jess.

Still, I feel… tricked.

I slip out of the house to my car. It's an old Nissan; nothing special, but I crave its leather seats. I sit for a while, hands on the wheel, not moving. Then I drive. The rumble of the engine comforts me. The power to go anywhere, to escape, was at my fingertips.

I didn't know what I was going to say, let alone do when I saw Jess again. Should I confront her? Act like it never happened? I just continue to drive and clear my head. Luckily the idiot that seems to like my girlfriend doesn't live here in Concord. I swear, if he did, he would not be here for long. God. I am fuming.

I realize I am driving a full 10 miles per hour over the speed limit and slam on the brakes. The wheels squeal on the road. I pull into an empty lot and put the car in park. I slam my hands on the wheel, imagining it is the idiot's face. Furious was an understatement. I feel tears welling up in my eyes. All my feelings come out of me in the form of four letter words. I hate that I am crying.

I decide to drive back home. _Why would she flirt with another guy?_ I keep asking myself, as if I possess the answer. Do I matter to Jess as much as she matters to me? Wish I knew.

When I get back to my house, Emma is eating cocoa puffs on a stool in the kitchen. The clock says it is 7:15. I left at 4. Emma sees me and looks up.

"Where have you been?" she asks, mouth full of cereal.

"Out," I reply curtly.

"Doing what?" she asks, her brow furrowed.

"Thinking." I place my keys on the kitchen counter. I walk upstairs and prepare myself, feeling Emma's perplexed gaze on my back. Jess sees me in the doorway and gets up from the bed. She looks tired. I would go over there and hug her and ask her what is wrong, but I already know.

"Darcy," she asks in a gravelly voice, "Where did you go last night?"

"Is what you said last night true?" I ask, getting straight to the point. "The Jonas guy… were you really into him while you were on vacation?"

"I don't understand." Then her eyes widen. "What did I say last night?"

She sees my expression and starts to come over towards me. I back up slightly, stopping her in her tracks.

"God, I was so drunk. I don't know what I said, but it doesn't matter, does it?"

My heart sinks. I don't know what to say. "You really like him."

"I _liked_ him. Darcy, he's no one. I didn't do anything besides flirt with him. Please believe me."

I run my hand through my hair and shrug. Just a shrug, as if my mind isn't a storm at the moment.

Taking a step closer, Jess murmurs, "Don't you trust me?"

"I do, but I honestly feel tricked. Will he leave town soon?"

Jess goes in for the kill, wrapping her arms around me in a hug. "He will."

Not soon enough.

**Jess' POV**

As I'm walking home after explaining to Darcy my situation, I still feel in the back of my head that he doesn't trust me anymore. I wish that I had never flirted with Jonas. In hindsight, I should have known the repercussions that it would cause. First of all, Darcy is cuter than Jonas, maybe not by a landslide but Darcy is cuter. Second, I have known Darcy my whole life, therefore he knows me almost more than I know myself. I don't know Jonas very well, I was just desperate for some attention what with that stupid broken leg I couldn't participate in any of the fun things that everyone else was doing.

I look up and realize that I am standing in front of my house. I head towards the front door and open it. My mother greets me as I am hanging up my coat.

"Good morning honey, how was Emma's?" She asks in her bright and cheery morning voice.

"Good. Darcy is home," I say, quickly regretting the conversation I was about to go into.

"Oh really? I assume he surprised you. That boy could be the most romantic person I have ever-" My mother starts. I interrupt her, sobbing quietly, or at least attempting to make it quiet.

She comes over to me and wraps her arms around me, walking me over to the couch.

"Honey, what's wrong? Is it Darcy?" She asks, her concerned mom voice coming out.

"I don't feel like talking about it." In my head, I can't imagine what Darcy must feel like. I am a horrible girlfriend. If Darcy flirted with one of the _billion_ girls that flirt with him I would be crushed. I need to fix this.

**Emma's POV**

This is not good, at all. I crashed last night after I got Jess into bed. I let her have my room considering she was in a more "critical" condition than I was. I slept on our couch which wasn't as bad as people say. I'm sitting, reading, on the couch waiting for Jess to wake up so I can take her home, little did I know that she had already left. I hear a loud sound coming from Darcy's room. I jolt up, I have never heard that sound coming from his room. I hear something that sounds like sobbing. I put my book down on the floor and run up the stairs to his bedroom and open the door. I stop in the doorway as I see a hole in the wall in front of me and a sobbing Darcy on the floor in front of his bed. I hesitate, thinking he might want to be left alone, then I realize that I would learn about it anyway and might as well help him. I walk over to him. His hand is bloody and his knuckles look like he was just in a fist fight. I crouch down next to him.

"Darcy, what's wrong?" I ask, my shaky voice involuntarily showing how concerned I am.

"Jess. She flirted with someone named Jonas when she was on vacation. She wasn't going to tell me, at all. Nothing. But she was drunk last night so she spilled it all. I held in my anger when she woke up and I asked her about it, but still, I am so pissed. It infuriates me. Why would she do that? She knew she had a boyfriend. I don't flirt with anyone who flirts with me. She said she was sorry, but how am I supposed to know if it will happen again?" He says, clearly in a state of overwhelming emotion.

I wish that I could answer his question. But there is only one person who can. I quickly go downstairs to the kitchen, get some bandages and bring it back up to his room. I fix up his wounds and tell him he should calm down and ask Jess about it later, because he might say some things he regrets if he talks to her now. Jess is probably pacing in her room right now distressed over the thought of losing Darcy. I plan to get my own explanation. After all, it is BFBB. I walk into my room after Darcy is taken care of, luckily my parents aren't home right now, otherwise it would be like a police interrogation. Also, I do not want to be the one to have to explain the hole in his bedroom wall, that is all Darcy's doing. I take out my cell phone and call Jess. This requires some major explaining.

Jess picks up on the first ring. "Hello?" She asks frantically.

"Hey, its Emma." I say.

"Oh, hey. OMG how is Darcy? I was going to go over there to apologize again and to explain the situation better to him but I wanted to wait until I was a bit calmer." She says.

"Jess, he punched a hole in his wall and was crying. He is really upset." I hear Jess sigh and mumble under her breath "what have I done?". I don't know Jess what have you done?

"Alright," she says after an eternity, "I'm coming over to talk to Darcy. I should be there in five." And she hangs up. This should be interesting.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Emma's POV**

I'm pacing in my room waiting for the verdict of my brother's and best friend's relationship. I really hope they stay together. I have never seen Jess so happy than when she is with Darcy. And Darcy loves Jess, I can tell. They may not have said it to each other yet, but the amount of time I spend with each of them, I can read both of them like books.

I walk out into the hallway to see if I can hear anything coming from Darcy's room. I hear nothing. _Well at least they're not screaming at each other, _I think. I hear the doorknob rattling and rush into my room and close the door. I keep the door open a crack to listen to their conversation, some call it eavesdropping, I call it protecting my best friend and brother.

"Do you trust me Darcy?" I hear Jess ask.

"I do, Jess." Darcy says.

Its silent for a while, and then I realize that they are probably kissing and that this is my opportunity to embarrass them and release the tension a bit. I open the door slightly more and they are kissing, of course. They're are such a cute couple.

"Ahem. I see the lovebirds are back and better than ever," I say as they jump apart.

Jess gives me a death glare. "I didn't realize that Cassidy was here," she says sarcastically, but smiling from ear to ear.

I laugh. "She decided to make a surprise appearance". I start to walk down the stairs towards the door. "Feel free to continue," I say, "Jess I'll be waiting in the car to go to Cassidy's."

**Jess' POV**

As I head down the stairs to follow Emma to the car Darcy calls my name. I turn around to see him at the top of the stairs. "I do trust you Jess." I smile and reply, "Thank you. I'm sorry."

"It's alright," he says.

I smile as I walk out of the door and get into Emma's car.

"Do you take pleasure in embarrassing me?" I ask, trying to hide the grin on my face.

"No," she says, "I take pleasure in embarrassing my brother… and you." She laughs.

It's a short drive to Cassidy's. We get out of the car and knock on the door. Cassidy opens the door and motions us both in.

"Are the others here?" I ask.

"Yeah," she replies "they are all up in the turret. You guys can head up and I will be there in a second."

"Ok," Emma replies.

As we head up towards the turret we hear loud chatter, behind the turret's closed door. It is Megan and Becca, of course. We open the door and the talking all stops as soon as they see us.

"Looks like you all have been filled in on my situation" I say as I sit down next to Megan.

"Not really. Cassidy just told us that you were experiencing some boyfriend drama" Megan says.

"But I never told Cassidy anything," I say as my gaze turns toward Emma who smiles sheepishly.

"I'm sorr-" she starts.

"It's fine" I say, laughing.

"So, how _are_ you and Darcy?" Becca asks.

"I'm wondering the same thing," Cassidy says as she enters the turret holding five glasses of iced tea.

As we sip the delicious iced tea I explain to them what happened with Jonas and how Darcy took it and that we made up. By the end of my anecdote they are all speechless.

"Say something, this silence is killing me," I say, finally breaking the silence.

"Did you really flirt with Jonas? Why would you do that if you had a boyfriend?" Megan asks.

"And not just any boyfriend, you have Darcy Hawthorne," Becca adds.

"I honestly am trying to figure that out myself. I am so lucky to have Darcy as a boyfriend and I still can't believe that I would do anything to put our relationship in jeopardy." I say, feeling more guilty than ever now being faced with the question.

"I just have one question Jess," Cassidy says, "This may seem a bit invasive, and not Cassidy Sloane at all, but I think we all need to know and are too afraid to ask," She pauses and then continues, "Do you love him?"

I pause, taken aback by the question. "Why are you asking me that?"

"Just answer it," Emma says.

I look around the room and realize no one is going to help me get out of this question. I heave a sigh. "I do love Darcy. With all my heart."

As Megan and Becca gush over what I said, I cave in on myself with embarrassment.

"Why are you so embarrased?" Emma asks me, clearly concerned.

"I wanted to tell Darcy first. No offense. I wanted it to be between me and him first. It doesn't help that I'm afraid he won't say it back," I reluctantly add.

"You don't think Darcy loves you?" Cassidy asks, surprised, "Delaney, I may not know Darcy as well as you do, or about love as much as the rest of you, but one thing I do know about him for sure, is that he is in love with you. He loves you. Every time I'm talking to you he suddenly gets interested. When you walk into the room his face lights up. Now this _really_ isn't something you'd hear coming from my mouth, but it's true. He is head over heels in love with you Jess. He was just upset for a bit about the thought of you liking someone else and he got scared and protective and mad. But even after that, he loves you. He's never told me that he does, but he does."

I am shocked by this monologue. "I never thought I would hear you say that, but thank you Cassidy." I get up and hug Cassidy. She hugs me back for a second and then says, "Ok, ok, the moment is over." I smile and chuckle. Everyone smiles at what Cassidy had said.

"I completely agree with what Cassidy just said." Emma says.

I turn to look at Emma. I see real truth in her eyes and hug her. "Thanks Em."

"So, are you gonna tell him? Tell him that you love him?" Cassidy says, breaking the moment, yet again.

"I hope soon. I want to tell him first, before he does, because I want him to know that its genuine. I just don't know how to bring it up you know? I'm not going to be like _Oh hey, what's up? I love you. Bye!_"

"No! Of course not!" Megan blurts out, "You talk to him, like you would any other time, and then when there is a notable pause, you look him in the eyes and say _Darcy, I love you_. Tell him why and whatnot and then _when _he says it back, you hug you kiss and ride off into the sunset."

There is a silence in the room. Megan fills it, "I will personally help you Jess to tell Darcy how you truly feel, just stay away from him for a few days, because he is bound to say it to you soon. Do you trust me?"

"I trust you Megan, and thank you," I tell her.

"I'm in too," Becca blurts.

"Alright," Cassidy says, clearly excited, "what's the plan?"


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hey guys! I want to thank you all for the great reviews! I am really glad you guys like the story so far! Now, this next chapter will most likely take you all by surprise but don't worry, everything will be okay. :) I hope you like this chapter! Don't forget to review! **

**-Pimone**

**Chapter 4 **

**Megan's POV**

"Darcy has been wondering why you haven't been talking to him much," Emma says, breaking the silence in the room.

"I wonder why," Jess replies, glaring at me.

"Hey, I told you to trust me," I reassure her.

"Okay," she replies reluctantly.

The sound of a phone ring fills the room. Jess looks down at her phone and her eyes cloud over.

"Who is it?" I ask.

"You know who. Darcy, again."

"Just take the call, Jess," Cassidy urges, sounding tired of this charade.

Jess glances at Cassidy dubiously and then at her phone. She leaves the room with it in her hand.

Becca gets up from her chair and strides towards the door, probably planning to eavesdrop.

"Don't," Emma pleads, grabbing Becca's wrist.

As Becca sits back down reluctantly, I break the silence.

"So, I have some news. I'm applying to the Fashion Institute of Technology, my top choice. Yesterday I got Wolfgang to write me a recommendation."

"That's great!" Emma says.

"Thanks Em." I don't even try to hide my smile.

"I'm really happy for you," Cassidy says.

"I'm not even sure if I'll get in yet anyway," I say, but my grin gives me away. "So, Cass, where are you applying?"

Cassidy shrugs sheepishly. "Actually, I was thinking about taking a gap year."

Emma spasms as if her heart had stopped. She cries, "A gap year?!"

Before Cassidy can explain herself, I hear shrill wailing coming from outside of the room.

We exchange panicked looks for no longer than a second before Emma leaps from her spot and bursts out the door.

**Emma's POV**

As I open the door, I see Jess on the floor, hunched over and crying frantically.

"Jess?" I crouch next to her, and she collapses on my shoulder. "Are you okay?!"

She gasps between breaths, "Darcy… and I… were on the phone… and… Emma... I don't know if he's okay! Darcy… I heard a crash… the line went dead.."

As the tears roll down Jess' face, terror rushes through my body. My throat closes up. What just happened to Darcy?

• • •

The hospital lights are harsh and fluorescent. I sit next to Jess on a scratchy blue couch. She grabs my hand and squeezes it tightly.

Darcy is already in surgery. A car accident. The Nissan is done for; I hope Darcy is better off, but my faith is running low.

I have overheard that he's in "critical condition". The doctor refuses to give us the details on his injuries. I pinch the inside of my arm, but the scene doesn't change. Cassidy is just looking down at her thumbs in her lap; I've never seen her that way. Megan is looking through some magazines with a blank face, her fingers shaking as they turn the page. Becca is silent, the quietest I've ever seen her. I continue pacing and hear my parents call my name.

"Emma!" My mother calls.

"Mom! Dad!" I exclaim as I run over to hug them. They are breathless. I look up at my mother's ghostly face. I know what she is thinking - I'm thinking the same thing. _What if Darcy doesn't make it?_ I start to ponder what it might be like having no brother and instantly regret doing so. I shove the thought out of my mind.

"Do you know exactly what happened?" my father asks, his voice filled with concern.

"No. All I know is that he called Jess and then a minute or so later, she heard a crash and the line went dead. Then we drove straight here to find out that Darcy..." I trail off and my dad wraps his arms around me.

An hour later I see the doctor enter the waiting room and he heads towards us. "Could I please see Darcy's immediate family?" he asks.

My parents and I follow the stocky man in scrubs down a hallway to the surgery room.

"Your son has some major injuries," he says. I see my mother close in her eyes in disbelief. "He has a femur broken, and we suspect a serious concussion. He also, unfortunately, has been in a coma for a few hours and we cannot know the full extent of his injuries until he wakes." I am so stunned to hear this that I almost think that I am in a dream. But I'm not. This is real. Darcy is in a coma. _How could this have all happened so fast? _I think to myself.

My mother's voice rips me from my thoughts. "How long will it take for his leg to heal when he wakes up? Will he be paralyzed?" she asks with intense fear in her eyes.

"We are not sure, we will have to wait until he wakes up," he answers.

My mother starts to cry softly. My dad hugs her and asks the doctor one last question, "When will we be able to see him?"

"If you would like to see him now you can."

My dad nods and the doctor beckons us to follow him. He leads us down a hallway and stops in front of a room with the door open. Room 165. He motions us to go in. I go in first and stop at the foot of the hospital bed, staring at my motionless brother. His curly hair is now lifeless, his skin as pale as a porcelain doll, and his lips drained of all color. His eyes are closed and I wonder if I will ever be able to get to talk to him with his eyes open ever again. If I will ever be able to hear his laugh again. See his smile. Then I think about Jess, she may not be immediate family but she is like a sister to me and means the world to Darcy. She should be here with us. I go around to the side of the bed and grab Darcy's hand. It's cold. I still hold it and bend down to whisper in his ear. "We are all here Darcy. You will be okay. We all want you to be okay," I pause, "Jess wants you to be okay." With that I ask the doctor another question.

"Can my friend, Darcy's girlfriend, come in and see him?" I ask hopefully.

"The only people allowed in here to see Mr. Hawthorne right now are his immediate-" he starts.

"-Jess _is_ family. To all of us," I motion to my parents who are on the other side of the bed holding Darcy's other hand. They slowly nod in agreement. "Jess has known Darcy forever and I think she could help him by talking to him," my mom adds. The doctor gives in and I go outside to get Jess.

By the time I reach the waiting room, everyone is there. Cassidy's mom and stepfather, Chloe, Megan's parents, Gigi, Jess's parents and little brothers, Becca's parents, and Stewart. Stewart. I walk over to him as he spots me and hug him, hard. He hugs me back, equally as hard. As we part I smile wearily and then I get bombarded with parents giving me their well wishes for Darcy. I muster a "thank you" to everyone and finally make my way over to Jess. She's slouched down in her chair. She looks like she just lost her whole family. She spots me and quickly gets up.

"How is he?" she asks, her eyes filled with genuine concern and worry.

"How would you like to see for yourself?" I ask, "The doctor is going to let you see him."

She looks a little happier than before and starts to walk with me, "I thought it was immediate family only," she says.

"I explained to him that you are family too." She smiles at this, but her smile fades when she lays her eyes on Darcy. Her blue eyes well up with tears. She slowly walks to a side of the bed and lightly touches his cast as a tear rolls down her cheek. My parents, feeling satisfied that Darcy is in good hands, go out in the hallway and head towards the swarm of concerned families in the waiting room. The doctor follows them out. I walk out too, giving Jess some space. I think about eavesdropping but decide against it. This is way too important to eavesdrop on. This is life or death.


End file.
